


Little Boy Chat Noir & Mommy Ladybug

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CG/L, Caregiver/Little Lifestyle, F/M, Kink, Little boy Adrien, Mommy Marinette, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, They are adults here, mdlb, mommy dom/little boy, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste joins the online community of caregiver/littles and adult babies on a blog site to get in touch with his little side as Chat Noir when he meets Mommy Ladybug, a famous adult baby clothing maker in the community.</p><p>[EDIT 5/11/2016] After over a month of having writers block and a terrible ending to chapter 7, I have decided to end it there. Thank you for sticking around this long. I love you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blog

**Author's Note:**

> CG/L (Caregiver/Little) is part of the kink community. None of the characters are underage in this fic. Sexual content for later chapters. Thank you, and please enjoy! (Feel free to draw fanart!)

Marinette was friends with Adrien, but she didn't think she ever had a chance with him, so after they graduated from school, she gave up the thought of being with him. Alya was surprised, but didn't question it and stayed at her side until she was fully recovered. Adrien grew apart from the group due to his fathers strict work schedule for him. He flew to various countries modeling for colognes, clothing, and jewelry. Nino kept in contact with Adrien to update whenever Alya asked about him.

"He's been really distant, but he's finally coming back to town and he's staying this time."

Alya stirred the pasta in the large pot on her stove. "Seriously? Wait, what happened?"

Alya glanced over to Marinette whom was sitting on her couch, watching television. Some reruns of a show she had recently gotten obsessed with had her attention and hadn't noticed that her best friend and roommate was on the phone.

"His dad passed away yesterday. Adrien is devistated."

"Oh gosh, thats terrible. I mean, he was a huge dick, but whats gonna happen to him now?" Alya replied, turning off the stove and draining the noodles into a strainer.

"From what he told me, he's gonna transfer all his work to Paris so he can stay close to his friends. I don't know everything yet, but I'll let you know whats up when I hear back from him. I gotta go, work is driving me up a wall right now."

"Alright, bye." Alya hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket, finishing up the pasta dinner she had made for the both of them.

Marinette ate dinner in silence, staring blankly at the tv screen, zoning out and finishing her dinner before she even noticed she was eating.

"You okay, girl?" Alya asked, taking Marinette's plate from the tray in front of her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I just, thinking."

"And whats got you in a daze? Found a cute guy you like?"

Marinette picked up her phone and stared at the screen, not sure if she should call him or not. "I saw it on the news."

Alya set the dirty dishes in the sink and began to put away the leftovers. "What was on the news?" She sounded hesitant. Had she known? She totally forgot that kind of news would be online and on television. How could she have forgotten?

Alya noticed Marinette staring at her phone. "Marinette?"

"Should I call him?" Marinette asked in a hushed tone. Her voice was a little shaky, just looking at his name on her phone and her finger over the call key shook her.

"At this point, no you shouldn't." Alya walked over to Marinette and pulled away her phone. "I'm going to lock this up in my special box until you have to go to work tomorrow. Until then, I suggest getting back into that room and finish up those orders you have been putting off all day." Alya pointed towards Marinette's room, her sewing machine untouched and fabric uncut, the dark haired woman drug her feet across the carpet and sighed.

"Fine." Marinette couldn't do anything if Alya was going to keep her phone for the night. At least she still had her computer. Music playing in the background, she started cutting out the patterns for a new design she needed to ship out to buyers. She's set up an online store to the weirdest community she had joined years ago. Alya was very supportive of her new online work, but she was so scared others would judge her, so she just kept it a secret between her and her best friend.

An hour passed by and Marinette wiped her forehead. "At least its a small order today." Four sets of a onesie pattern sat on her side table by her sewing machine table, ready to be sewn together. It was going to be a long night for her.

* * *

 

Adrien had just got off the phone with Nino, nervous about coming back. He hadn't seen any of them since they graduated, and his new interest would probably shock them. Anxiety in his gut, he decided to keep the exploration a secret for now. He needed to escape the depression for a while. So, he pulled up the browser and searched through the blog site he joined years ago.

He hadn't joined the lifestyle until months ago, when one of the people he followed enjoyed food just as much as he did, but also enjoyed dressing up like a little kid. Scrolling through their blog, he learned about a small community full of the same kind of people, which intrigued him to feel around for something different.

He began his little journey by going to dollar stores and little shops for baby stuff. He didn't want to get caught in public looking for something like pacifiers or sippy cups, so instead, he chose the more casual and family shops that held things that he might be looking for. Eventually, he gave up, too embarrassed to purchase a cup or pacifier. No, he decided to go online. And boy, had be been happy to find what he did.

A galore of items were available for adults who loved things like pacifiers and cups and even snacks. Here is where it really began. He purchased a little gift basket for himself, pretending it was nothing someone like Adrien Agreste needed paparazzi and journalists finding out about. The first things he bought were two pacifiers with adult nipples. One was pink, the other was baby blue. They were interchangable, so he switched the little rings and lip pieces to make it look like a match. Adrien grabbed the blue one and stuck it in his mouth. He didn't want to look at the mirror just yet. He needed to see how he felt about having the pacifier in his mouth first. It filled his mouth, and he began to suckle, like he was a baby again. His body instantly relaxed, his eyes fluttered. He was already feeling like a child, so he sat there on the floor of his bedroom, an empty box sat next to him and a pink pacifier in his hand. He didn't know what to do with himself. He felt so free, regressing to a time when he had his mother. Crawling up to his bed, he snuggled with a stuffed animal his mother made him when he was a child and held it, feeling the tension in his body melt away. He loved this. He quickly made a side blog, ready to open himself up to the world, but he never showed his face, ever. The first photo he posted was of him hugging his stuffed animal, on his bed with his new pacifier in his mouth. That night, a few people started following his new blog, and Adrien felt so incredibly excited.

The next thing he decided to do was shop for clothes. Not to just any old clothes, no. He wanted baby clothes for adults. He searched around and eventually found a shop called "Ladybug's Shop for Babies and Littles". The shop had an array of patterns for any little boy or girl. From pink with cupcakes to blue with cars. But there was one pattern that struck him. White onesies with black cats and green eyes on them. He bought seven. It was his favorite pattern, and cats were his favorite animal in the entire world. Even his stuffed animal that was made by his mother was a black cat with green eyes, it matched his own eyes. His mother knew him well, and knew he'd grow up loving that old thing until it fell apart. Thankfully, Adrien knew how to fix it every time it did fall apart and he silently thanked his mother for teaching him how each time.

When the onesies arrived, he tried one on. The mirror looked as if it shined when he looked into it, the crotch snaps in place, his legs bare, feet with socks on, pacifier inbetween his thin lips. He blushed when he looked into the mirror. He looked like the six year old he felt like becoming, he missed this feeling. The feeling of being a child, remembering how fun it was to see his mother every day, to watch her care for him and give him attention. That night, Adrien set up his clothes for every day of the week and took many photos of him in the onesie, legs on each side of his body, his stuffed cat in between his legs, one of his arms helping him balance, and his pacifier in his mouth. He posted the photo on his side blog and tagged the shops blog, showing appreciation for the work that went into making the outfits he fet so comfortable in.

He was settling into his bed, exhausted from his emotions and his dumb work schedule, when his phone sent him a notification.

"Ladybug sent you a message!"

Adrien swallowed hard, he felt his blood rush from his face. Suddenly, he was nervous. Why was he nervous?!

"I'm glad you liked it! I hand sew everything and I am very flattered to see how much you appreciate it. Thank you, little boy!" was what the message read. Adrien felt his stomach fill with butterflies. This person that makes these onesies does it all by hand. Every. Single. Stitch.

He fell back onto his bed, his phone to his chest and he felt like his heart was in his ears, his heart beat so loud he thought people outside of his room could hear it.

**PRESENT DAY...**

Adrien sighed, his heart heavy in his chest. It was the day of his father funeral. Of course, everyone who attended was a work friend or someone who knew him through modeling and such. Not a single person was a family member. He began to question if his father was an alien, laughing to himself as everyone lingered by tables with their cups of water.

 _Oh no, can't be in little space now! Its a sad day, can't be happy on a sad day._ Adrien thought to himself. He shook his head, taking a sip of his room temperature cup of water. Nathalie walked over to him, handing him a tablet with a schedule on it. Before Nathalie let go of the tablet for Adrien to read it, she stood in silence for a moment.

Nathalie opened her mouth finally, "The will reading is going to be next week, so I haven't scheduled anything since he..." Nathalie fell silent again. Looking up at her, he saw her eyes fill up, causing him to unconsciously place his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know. We'll figure this out." Adrien was hurt, of course he was. His father just died. His literally standing in the funeral home where they had the service. His dead father is being hauled into a hurse and they are all about to drive to the cemetery to bury him in the ground. The realization hadn't kicked in yet, he was still in shock. It may have been because his father was never really around. His father wasn't really the affectionate type, not like his mother was. How he wished he had his mother right now. She'd tell him about how kind his father used to be, or if he was kind at all.

The rest of that day was a blur. Adrien didn't say anything before they lowered him into the ground. Adrien didn't talk to anyone the entire time. He didn't even talk to Nathalie when they arrived back to the house. Nathalie sent one of the cooks to make Adrien dinner as the boy went up to his room.

Frustrated with the day, he went to his blog and just started writing about his feelings.

He wrote that he was glad his father was gone, but sad that he didn't get to bond with him like he should have. But now that he was gone for good, he could be himself and feel more open with himself. First step for that was to be open for a relationship. Even though he was a model, that didn't mean he had to be single forever. He was twenty five years old. Adrien wanted a relationship.

* * *

 

Marinette finished up a gift box for a little boy in town when she began scrolling through her blog feed, curious about what ideas could spark until she saw her personal favorite blogger post something about his fathers funeral. Feeling sad, thinking about Adrien and his father passing, she decided to send him a message.

**MommyLadybug: Hello, LittleChatNoir. You doing okay?**

Adrien noticed his chat bubble include a small number. He opened it to reveal his favorite adult baby shop owner messaged him with her personal blog username.

LittleChatNoir: I'm doing okay. My dads funeral was today, but I'm gonna be fine.  
**MommyLadybug: I'm sorry. One of my friends fathers just died and they had the funeral today, too. Sorry to pry but were you close with him?**  
LittleChatNoir: No, he was always so busy with work that he didn't have time to spend with me.  
**MommyLadybug: What about your mom? I know she's been gone for about 10 yrs so I don't know much. I hope I'm not asking for too much info.**  
LittleChatNoir: No, its ok. Really. THank you for being concerned. My mom was really nice and kind and really lovely.

Was he really talking to Ladybug about his parents? He continued, eating his dinner once it arrived.

**MommyLadybug: I think you're adorable, I wish I could be your mommy.**

Adrien blushed. A mommy? He hadn't thought about that yet. He thought about an actual relationship, sure. But a Mommy/little relationship? It was different territory for him. He replied.

LittleChatNoir: You make me blush. Really? You don't even know what my face looks like.  
**MommyLadybug: I don't have to. Would you like to see my face?**

Adriens stomach dropped. He realized he had never seen her face and yet she is his favorite blogger and adult baby clothes maker. He swallowed hard.

LittleChatNoir: Yes please.  
**MommyLadybug: My, what wonderful manners you have. You must be a good boy.**  
LittleChatNoir: Always have been a good boy.

Was she flirting with him? Another message rolled in, a picture link in it. Clicking on it, he watched the screen fill with her face.

"M-marinette?!"


	2. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't know Adrien is Little Chat Noir. Adrien wants to keep it that way until the time is right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little excitement to the story. I really enjoy making this, thank you to those who have left positive comments. It is one of my kinks, so I really try to put myself in Adriens shoes when thinking about certain little space situations. I hope you all enjoy this!

Adriens eyes were glued to the damn screen. Marinette made the clothes he was wearing at that moment. She had sewn each stitch with love with her own two hands. She made little and adult baby clothes for the community. How the hell was he going to reply to her? His cheeks still red, he began to type.

LittleChatNoir: You are so pretty! I bet you have a lot of other littles who attach themselves to you.

Marinette laughed a little. This little boy was funny. She wondered if she should tell Alya about the conversation.

"Wow, you move fast, huh?" Alya spoke, causing Marinette to throw her phone behind her. To her surprise, Alya grabbed it before it fell to the floor and scrolled through the messages.

"Alya! You scared me! Give that back." Marinette stood up, walking over to her brunette friend.

"Nope! I wanna know why you're flirting with someone who doesn't even show their face on their blog." Alya chuckled as she watched Marinette jump to grab her phone from the curious girls hand.

"Alya, please. I know him well enough. Its not like he's ever going to show up at my door or anything. He doesn't even know where I live." Marinette pouted, looking up at her best friend. Alya smiled, patting her head and handing her phone back.

"I just like teasing you, thats all. You're adorable when you pout." Marinette blushed.

"Okay, thats enough. Can you deliver this for me? I need to meet with another customer in a few minutes. They'll be here soon, and they don't want people snooping on their personal life." Alya rolled her eyes, holding out her hands. Marinette grabbed the package excitedly.

"Thank you! The address is on the package. I think its a few blocks away. And get groceries while you're out. I may or may not have eaten all the snacks today."

"Don't have too much fun, Mari! And how dare you, I was gonna have midnight snacks but okay! I'll text you when I get back."

Alya left quickly, leaving Marinette to reply back to the little boy she was messaging. Her customer was going to show up any minute and he needed to have his measurements done.

* * *

Adrien was starting to get excited. He knew Marinette was cute, but also having odd kinks and the same ones as him? Wow.

**MommyLadybug: Sorry, my roommate took my phone from me. Anyway, not many littles attach themselves to me, but when they do I am very flattered.**

Adrien took a deep breath.

LittleChatNoir: Do you have any littles right now? I mean just curious.  
 **MommyLadybug: Nope, I'm a single mommy lol.**

Single. She's single. How is that possible? Adrien was a little embarrassed to admit it, but he would have dated her in school if she was interested in him back then.

LittleChatNoir: Well, I'll say it now. I think I might attach myself to you.  
 **MommyLadybug: Oh my! Thank you. I wouldn't mind that, to be quite honest with you.**

Adrien bit his lower lip. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and he was desperately thirsty.

LittleChatNoir: ok I have to confess something to you.  
 **MommyLadybug: Go ahead and spill, I have a few minutes before I have to stop talking.**

Adrien swallowed hard. His heart was beating quickly, his hands began to sweat a little.

* * *

Marinette set up her room, ready for her customer when he arrived. Finally, a message appeared on her phone.

LittleChatNoir: I know you in real life. I'm not a stalker! I just, knew you while we were in school. I had a tiny crush on you, but I didn't really tell you anything. Felt like I was out of your league.

Marinette blushed. Who was this stranger on the other side of her screen? Who was this guy? And he was adorable of course, despite not being able to see his face. She could spend all night asking him who he was, but she felt like he'd probably refuse to keep the conversation going. Sighing, she replied back.

 **MommyLadybug: Well, if you know me in real life then you probably know I am not like how I was when I was teenager.**  
LittleChatNoir: I know, I can tell. Its actually stupid embarrassing for me right now to admit that.

Marinette laughed. A knock at her door caused her to stop.

**MommyLadybug: Okay, little boy. I need to go but message me anytime you'd like. ;)**

Adrien smiled at the emoticon. Marinette definitely wasn't the shy and clumsy girl he knew back then. And he was very, very grateful for that.

* * *

Marinette answered her door, the tuff of red hair made her smile. "Hello, Nathanael! Please come in, Alya isn't here so don't worry. Let's get your measurements and you can be on your way."

The redhead smiled and walked to Marinette's room. Nathanael left twenty minutes later, just in time too. Alya was already heading back to the apartment with food. Marinettes stomach growled, not having eaten dinner yet that night.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alya shouted, throwing the groceries onto the kitchen floor before running into Marinette's room. "So, how was the measuring? Fun?" Alya wraggled her eyebrows, obviously hinting at something.

"Alya, that's inappropriate! I don't have sex with my customers!" Marinette blushed intensely. "Now, where's the food? I gotta eat something before I faint!" Alya nudged her head towards the kitchen, which Marinette darted for. Alya was such a snooper, so while Marinette was rummaging through the bags on the kitchen floor, Alya picked up Marinette's phone and read the messages she left open.

"Wait, did you get my cookies? I don't see them." Marinette shouted, turning around to see Alya scrolling through her phone. Her friends hand was scrolling quickly, her eyes scanned the screen vigorously, her other hand on her cheek.

"Oh boy, so juicy! Mystery boy knows you from high school?! It can't be Nathanael, you two don't clash well and this boy obviously has blonde hair." Alya gasped.

"What?" Marinette questioned the surprise on her friends face.

"What if its..." Alya raised one of her eyebrows. Marinettes eyes widened.

"Oh no." Alya nodded her head.

"Oh yes!"

"No, no no no! This cannot happen, it can't be!" Marinette fluffed her hair, some strands escaping the messy bun she had her hair in. "Could it...?" She hesitated. It couldn't be Adrien. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Come on, Mari. You've been avoiding him for years, hell! You even thought about calling him the other day because his dad just died." Marinette stared at her feet in deep thought. The hair color, the talk of his fathers passing the same time as Adriens dad passing, the day of the funeral being the same, even the talk of his mother disappearing ten years ago.

"What if its not him? I mean, what if this guy is just some weirdo?" Marinette snatched her phone from Alya, scrolling through the chat again.

"Look, Adrien is planning on coming back. You could play around for now and when he arrives you can talk about meeting with him in private." Alya nudged her elbow a little at Marinettes side.

"Alya you perv."

"You love me anyway, you dork." Alya walked over to the kitchen and started putting snacks away.

"But seriously, I dont know what to think at this point. My mind is cluttered with orders and from how much money I've been making lately, I may afford to quit my day job for this. I don't have time to think about this, let alone keep a relationship going." Marinette opened a box of crackers and started eating them without thinking. "It's not like I haven't been looking, I've just been so busy slaving over a cash register and my sewing machine that most of the time, I try to catch up on sleep when I'm not sewing or selling baked goods."

Alya snatched the crackers from Marinettes hands and handed her an orange. "First things first, calculate how much you've made so far and how much more you've been getting compared to your mom and pops bakery. Second, you gotta create like a donation thing so that you can do special orders if someone donates a certain amount of money, like YouTubers do. And third, once you have all that done and figured out, take one day to relax and have fun." Marinette peeled the orange and started to eat the slices. Alya finished putting away the food and gave her a hug.

"Its so hard though."

"I know sweetie, but I'll be here if you need me. Now, get back to your room. I gotta finish up this one dumb article about another stupid online challenge and then go to bed. Early morning." Marinette waved at Alya, watching her best friend go into her room on the other side of the apartment.

Marinette and Adrien chatted off and on for the next couple of weeks. Most of the time, Marinette would send him cute pictures of her new patterns, and every time Adrien bought something from her. At this point, she figured she could quit her job and so she scheduled a meeting with her parents, telling her about her side job online.

"Wait, let me see if I have this correct. You make baby clothes but scaled up for adults to wear and sell them to adults all over the world?" Tom asked.

Sabine placed her hands on Tom's arm. "Remember your blood pressure, sweetheart."

"Yes, and I am good at what I do. I'm making enough now, so I don't need this job anymore. You can finally spend time together, take a day off that you really need." Marinette replied.

"I understand, I'm not angry. I just want to make sure you aren't meeting these weirdos online. You never know who that person could be on the other side." Marinette knew the dangers. And she never gave customers a return address, she'd always gotten everything right for any customer buying.

"I think its nice for her to do something she loves. And people seem to like her stuff. I don't see any harm in it." Sabine took ahold of Marinettes hands. "I think its a great idea. Your father does need a day off. He hardly sleeps anymore.'

"Too much bread on his brain." Sabine and Marinette said simultaneously. They giggled.

"Your mom is right. You're an adult. And you seem to be able to pay your bills, so I'll allow it. Oh, would you look at that, I hear my bed calling my name." Tom jokingly spouted, walking away to his bedroom where he fell into the sheets and pretended to snore.

"Silly dad. Anyway, I have to go. I have a lot of work to do." Marinette said goodbye to her parents and headed back to her apartment.

Her phone notified her of a new message as she unlocked her door and entered into her place. "Oh, its Little Chat Noir again."

LittleChatNoir: Good news. I'm coming back to Paris.   
**MommyLadybug: That's great!**

Marinettes cheeks were warm. She didn't think her heart would skip a beat when she read messages from him, but her days got a little easier whenever they chatted.

Later on that night, Alya returned home to find Marinette baking. "Wow, what a surprise. You don't usually bake. What happened today?"

"My parents were okay with me leaving their bakery. I proved to them I could make it on my own and they are very happy with everything I've done."

"And?"

"And my mystery friend is coming back to Paris."

Alya raised an eyebrow at her. "Seems like another friend of ours is also coming back to Paris, its almost as if they're the same person."

Marinette stared at her friend, a grumpy expression on her face. "Really? He's coming back?"

Alya nodded. "Yes, and Nino is picking him up. Tomorrow."

Tomorrow? How long had it been? A week, a month? A couple of months? She hadn't kept counting. The time passed so quickly.

"Oh shit, I forgot I have another order to finish. I'll finish these muffins and then get back to work." Marinette shared, her cheeks still flushed. Adrien was coming back to town and she'd get to see him again.

**MommyLadybug: I hope we can meet up. I'd really like to have some one on one time with you.**

Adrien laid on his bed, exhausted from packing. "Anything else you need from me?" Nathalie asked.

"Not now, go ahead and get rest. What time is my flight tomorrow?"

Nathalie pulled up the schedule. "Noon. Would you like to have food prepared before our departure?" Adrien looked at his phone screen, wondering if Marinette was excited to see him again. Of course, she didn't know that he was Adrien. He couldn't wait to surprise her.

"Sure." Adrien answered, waving his hand to dismiss Nathalie. As soon as Adrien had a shower, he read his phones notifications.

Adrien sighed, feeling excited and happy. Slipping on his most recent onesie he bought from Marinette, he stuck his favorite pacifier into his mouth and nestled into his bed.


	3. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to wait a few days. This chapter ends short and abrupt, but it will continue in probably the next day or so. Depending on when I can get time to post.

  
Nino groaned. Today was the day, but the two hours of sleep he got was not enough compared to how much work he did the night before. Checking the time on his phone, he had to be at the airport in five hours. "Why did it have to be today?" He said to himself.

Nino turned over, seeing Alya sleeping soundly in the spot beside him. Her eyes still closed, he smiled a little bit and kissed her forehead before slipping out of bed and heading to the shower.

When he stepped out of the shower, the radio was already playing and the smell of coffee filled his senses. He loved it when Alya spent the night. She always knew how to make his morning, even if he hadn't slept well the night before. His greeting from the bathroom was humming. Her voice travelled throughout his apartment, and his heart melted, watching her swivel her hips to the musics rythym and stir something on the stove. It smelled delicious.

"Good morning, sunshine." Nino walked over to Alya, hugging her from behind. "Whats this?"

"It's breakfast so you better eat it. Adrien's gonna be at the airport in five hours and you need all the energy you can get." Alya turned off the burner and placed the strange food onto two plates she had set out for both of them.

They sat together at the table, the sun shining through the large window. The Eiffel Tower in the far distance, Alya sighing as she ate her food, and the music softly playing in the background. It was a perfect morning, even though he was surviving on a couple hours of sleep and a full day of helping Adrien settle in was yet to come.

Marinette snored, her dream working her to the bone. She woke up, screaming in fear. "Damn it, I had that stupid superhero dream. I gotta stop watching Legends of Tomorrow before bed." Marinette got out of bed and had a cup of coffee, beginning her morning with toast and eggs before she needed to sew another damn pattern for yet again, her favorite customer. Little Chat Noir was starting to become part of her daily routine. Checking her emails, she saw another order.

"Does he have money just laying around he doesn't need? What the fuck?" Wiping her face, she took another sip of her coffee and pulled her hair into yet another messy bun. Her body was so drained, but she had work to do now. No need to procrastinate when it helps pay the bills. She had gotten a few donations which was nice, but half of them are from one customer, her favorite.

The rest of the day, Marinette worked and worked to finished the perfect gift box for Little Chat Noir. He didn't have an address right now, but she'd get it once he replied to her what it was. She trusted him enough to provide an address after the product was already finished. Many of her customers did this, and no one took advantage of her kindness.

Just as she placed the gift box on her desk, Alya called her phone. "He's here!"

Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear. "Whoa, if you keep screaming, I won't be able to hear again."

"Sorry girl. Nino and I are on our way to pick him up, so unless you wanna see him tonight, I suggest you get in the car right now." Alya demanded.

Marinette gasped. "R-right now? Wait, you're both waiting outside for me?"

"Yes, now choose!"

What did she want to do? Wait until later on tonight? Or see him now? Her heart was confused.

"I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Good, now lock up. We're literally parked downstairs."

Marinette hung up the call, slipped her phone into her purse, pulled her shoes on and locked the door before running down the stairs in a quick and panicked rush to get into Nino's car. She was going to see Adrien. She hadn't seen him since they graduated. And her heart was beating fast. She just wasn't sure if it was because she was running to the car or if she was too excited and nervous to see her high school crush.

Alya blasted Melanie Martinez' album CRYBABY through Nino's sound system. They all sang along until the met Adrien at the airport. Marinette scanned her blue eyes up and down Adrien's form. His hair was still the same, his face was just as handsome as she remembered. Then again, he still worked as a model. Of course he'd be just as handsome as before he left Paris. He wore a dark colored shirt, it was tight on his torso. Marinette bit her lower lip without knowing she'd done it. She felt a little embarrassed to be staring so long at Adrien that when Alya walked in way of her view, Marinette broke from her weird spell.

"Alright, lets get this guy settled and then later we'll go get dinner. Sound good?"

Adrien smiled. "Alright, thanks guys. I've had a long day, so Nino lets go. I need to take a shower and change my clothes."

"Is he okay?" Marinette asked. Alya turned to her friend.

"He just fired Nathalie this morning. He's probably exhausted. Don't worry, he's still up for dinner tonight."

Marinette licked her lips, watching Adrien talk to Nino in front of them as they headed out to the car. His ass was still on point, she hadn't even known how thirsty she was. "He's grown well."

Alya chuckled. "Damn girl. Need a glass of water? You look like you've just come out of a drought." Marinette gasped, her cheeks reddened.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Marinette facepalmed, her embarrassment tickling her stomach and her cheeks like a small fire.

"So, how much stuff do you have with you? You already have space to sleep by the way." Nino questioned.

Oh wait, thats right. No place to live means no little space. Adrien was a little hesitant with his answer.

"Just a couple of suitcases. Nothing to worry about, I probably won't even bother with one of the suitcases until I find a place. I don't want to burden you, Nino."

Nino placed his hand in the air, showing his palm. "Say no more, buddy. Your place to crash is my spare room. I have it for when guests come over, but no one ever uses it, so how about you just move in with me. We can do all the paperwork later." Adrien smiled.

"Dude, seriously? You're really saving me, thanks!" They embraced, their friendship stronger than ever. Adrien was so glad to have such wonderful friends. Its just really odd to see Marinette look at him a certain way whenever he'd glance behind him. Why was she looking at me like that?

They all got into the car, Nino driving, Alya was shotgun, and Marinette and Adrien sitting next to each other in the back, accompanied by Adriens carry on bag. A small wall divided them, giving them a moment of privacy to check their phones. Marinette had some business emails regarding her PayPal account, but no more orders for the day. Adrien logged onto the blog sites app, wanting to desperately message Marinette. And thats exactly what he did. He was such a fool, knowing damn well that she would reply instantly.

LittleChatNoir: I finally landed!  
 **MommyLadybug: That's wonderful! I hope your flight was good. Did you eat?**

Adrien smiled. She cared.

LittleChatNoir: Yes, but just some snacks. My nervous tummy didn't let me eat a full meal since breakfast time.  
 **MommyLadybug: Oh thats too bad. I hope you eat dinner.**  
LittleChatNoir. Oh yes, I will eat dinner. My friends are taking me out later. Idk when that is though.

Marinette blushed. He must be so hungry. She wished she could bake him something.

**MommyLadybug: Oh, I almost forgot! I have a present for you. I need to know where to leave it until you can have a place to live.**

Adrien read the message at least five times. Where was she going to leave it? How will he order new items if he gives her the address he's staying at? She's going to know its him, but part of him wanted this to be a secret.

LittleChatNoir: Okay, so I'm super embarrassed and I'm gonna live with my friend, so I'll give you a drop off point.  
 **MommyLadybug: You're shy, huh little boy?**

Adriens cheeks darkened, his nervous stomach catching up with him again.

LittleChatNoir: Yes, I am. I don't want my friends knowing about my secret.  
 **MommyLadybug: Its okay, I won't tell a soul. Where should I leave it?**

Adrien glanced over at Marinette whom was looking at him. Her lip was bruised from biting it so hard. Marinette looked back to her phone, her heart beat quickening the longer Adrien stared at her.

LittleChatNoir: The fountain at the park everyone hung out at in school. I will be there after I have dinner tonight.

Marinette sighed before shaking her head.

"Okay we're here. Ladies, we'll pick you up in a couple of hours, so get ready. Where are we going tonight?"

Alya replied. "How about we all just have dinner at our place? Marinette did some baking again, and you know how she is. Fucking gifted."

Adrien smirked. He did miss her sweet baked goods. Of course, back then it was her parents food, but she must have made something delicious for Alya to praise her so highly.

"I think thats a good idea." Adrien spoke up. He hadn't talked the entire car ride, but his voice seemed to be the loudest at that moment.

They all went their seperate ways, Marinette and Alya to the apartment, Adrien in the front seat. "Okay dude, lets get you settled. Then we can get ready and head over to the ladies place."

Adrien looked forward to seeing Marinettes room. He hadn't seen much of her space, other than updates on new items for her shop but it was mostly the carpet or her desk he'd see.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion girl and model make an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. Enjoy this chapter. I have enjoyed writing this fic so much, I wrote ahead again. I may end up updating it daily.

Marinette pulled her hair into pigtails. She hadn't done that hairstyle since she was a teenager, but her nostalgia from seeing Adrien made her go back to it, at least just for the night.

LittleChatNoir: I'm about to go to dinner with my friends. What are you doing?

Marinette picked up her phone to reply. It was really strange to know he'd be having dinner while she would have dinner.

**MommyLadybug: Me too haha. I'll drop off your present at the park in a little while. Definitely not going to go by myself, its already too dark.**

Adrien was all ready, a white onesie with a cat on the front underneath his grey long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He was a little hesitant on wearing it underneath his clothes, but his mind began to wander a bit. What would Marinette think if she knew he was wearing one her onesies. It excited him, trying to contain himself as Nino locked the door behind him.

The drive to Marinette's and Alya's was quiet, the radio on some station that was playing Panic! At The Disco.

When they arrived, Alya had just ordered pizza and asked Marinette to make a run to the store for some alcohol. Marinette was against it, but the list of items she wanted her to get was enough to force her out.

Marinette read over the list as she entered the liquor store. "At least I can have beer. No more sewing for the rest of the night, and she wants me to get vodka? Why couldn't we just stick to wine? She knows I'm not myself when I drink that." Marinette began to have a full on conversation with herself in the middle of the store as she scanned each aisle for the items on her list.

Adrien got the full tour. Alya pointed out almost everything. "And this room is Marinette's. Her room is super messy, so don't go in there right now. She's probably in the middle of another order." Nino sat down at the television and turned on the gaming console.

"Who wants to play a quick game? I'm dying to beat Marinette's score." Adrien walked over to the couch and sat next to his best friend.

"I'm totally down for that. I haven't played this game in a long time."

When Marinette returned back to the apartment, Adrien had just beaten his third game against Nino. "Are you kidding me?! Fuck!" Nino wanted to throw the controller across the room. Adrien laughed histerically, watching his anger turn into fear.

"Glad to see you all didn't miss me while I was gone." Marinette placed the alcohol onto the counter. "And I hate you for writing this dumb list. You know me when I drink. Vodka is not fun for me!"

Alya winked at her, checking her phone and picking up the call. "Its fun for the rest of us. Hello? Thank you, I'll be down in a sec."

Alya ended the call and placed her phone onto the counter. "Pizza is here, I'll be right back."

Adrien watched Marinette slowly. Her hair was in pigtails. He felt like it had been years since she wore her hair like that, and it made his heart skip a beat. His eyes followed her as she cleaned up what mess was on the kitchen counter and organize the alcohol in the refrigerator. Nino jabbed his elbow into Adrien's side.

"Ow, what?"

"You're drooling."

 _Damn it, why does this keep happening to me?_ Adrien thought to himself. He hadn't meant to stare for so long, in fact he hadn't even noticed he was staring. He wanted to admire her more often, since he didn't really do that in school.

Alya returned with pizza. Marinette handed out drinks. They all gathered around the television. "We're glad to have you back, Adrien." Alya admitted.

"It's great to be back, despite all thats happened for me to come back in the first place."

Nino placed his hand on Adriens shoulder. "We're all here for you, and nothings gonna stop us from hanging out now."

"Until you get a job, then you'll be in trouble!" Marinette sassed. They all joined in laughter.

After a few drinks, Alya and Nino departed to her room. "Have fun you two!" Alya spouted, causing a shade of red to color Marinettes and Adriens cheeks.

"So, do you know what I've been up to lately?" Adrien asked.

"Not really, I heard from Alya that you let Nathalie go today. She must have been sad to go." Marinette took a sip of her beer.

"Yeah, I had talked to her about going a different direction with my life than what my father had set up for me. Now that he's gone..." Adrien fell silent. Marinette didn't know what to do, so she did what she knew best, place a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He continued. "Now that he's gone, I decided that it was time to do my own thing."

"Which is?"

"I still haven't figured it out yet. I'm just gonna try to do little modeling gigs here and there and use my free time to feel around. I don't know my talents, never got to learn because of how I grew up." Adrien looked up at Marinette, her blue eyes focused on his face. She had listened but her mind had wandered to his facial features. The photographs of him didn't do it justice. His freckles were even more amazing up close, no makeup to hide them.

"What about you? I haven't heard anything about you." Adrien asked. He already knew about her work online, but he didn't want to get caught yet.

Marinette seemed shy for a moment, her cheeks a little pink. "I actually make clothes, but its not average fashion. Would you... Like to see?" Marinette avoided eye contact, her embarrassment showing.

"Sure, I mean if you really want to." Adrien replied. Suddenly, her blue eyes looked up into his green ones, a shy cloud uncovering the sun that her face was.

"Okay, sorry about the mess, I've been super busy." Marinette led Adrien to her room to show the damage of her work. He felt like a secret agent, going undercover to see her base. She had a gift box set softly on top of some onesies she had spent hours making the night before. Her sewing table was covered in stray thread, a pair of scissors and small bits of fabric scattered across her carpet floor. Next to that table was a smaller one, that one had the onesies and gift box. Her closet was closed, she didn't go into that place often, far too many options that she had no time for. On the other side of the room was her computer desk, complete with a keyboard, mouse, and two in one screen, speakers on each side of the computer. Her screen was cluttered with emails, order lists, and patterns.

"So, I make baby clothes, but for adults. Its a weird community but everyone is super nice." Adrien smiled a little bit.

 _Not time to be in little space, its really not._ Adrien calmed himself.

"I think its adorable." Adrien whipsered. Marinette walked over to a box in the corner of the room and pulled something out.

"This was the first thing I ever made." It was a sleeper, little ladybugs all over it. It suited her well. "I got so many people asking me to make them, and people wanted to pay good money for them. I eventually stopped making them because it took a whole week to get every ladybug on it." Marinette placed it back in the box and closed it.

"You don't bake with your parents anymore?" Adrien asked, really curious about her life now.

"No, I actually just quit yesterday. My online job pays enough now actually." This girl was a freaking genius.

"Wow, thats actually pretty awesome."

"Say, I have a favor. I don't mean to bother you with it, but I have to ask anyway." Adrien felt sweat in armpits and on his hands.

"Okay, ask away." Did she figure him out? He should have hidden his hair color, he knew he would be caught-

"Would you consider modeling for my clothes? I just, can't find a model who doesn't mind this work. I'd be able to pay you of course. Alya won't do it, and I can't do it on my own. Its not really my 'thing' to wear them anyway." Marinette scratched the back of her head nervously.

Before he even thought about it he said, "Yes."

"really?"

"Yes, really."

"You okay with people seeing your face? Everyone I've asked has already declined because they don't want their identity out there." Marinette pulled out some papers from her desk drawer.

"I'm fine with that. I have to try new things to figure out what I'm good at. But I also said I'd be doing modeling gigs until I can figure it out." Adrien did say that a few minutes ago, so he wasn't exactly lying. Another reason was he wanted to have his pictures taken in her clothes that she made, her eyes on him, like he was prey and she was the predator.

 _No, this is not a good time to get into that_. Adrien told himself.

"Okay, awesome. I'll need you to fill this out. That way I won't get into any legal trouble you know."

"I'm aware of the legal side of this, I've done modeling for a long time."

Adrien began to sign everything. "I knew that. Guess I'm just nervous." Adrien finished quickly and looked at her.

"Why are you nervous?"

Marinette looked away, sweat tickling her temples. "I actually used to have a major crush on you while we were in school. I was too chicken though, so I gave up. I'm totally okay now, its just, weird."

"What makes this weird?" He was extremely curious as to what was going on in her head.

"I was lowkey obsessed with you. I feel like I was a stalker, admitting it now." Marinette giggled to herself.

Adrien laughed. "Seriously?" He took that moment to collect himself. "You're joking right?" Marinette shook her head. "I thought I was totally not worth it!"

Marinette stood in silence. "What, wait a second. Let me just think about this for a second. What do you mean totally not worth it?"

"I have a confession to make. I used to have a little tiny crush on you, but felt I was out of your league. It was totally weird to say it, but its true." It could have been the alcohol talking, but he was so glad he wasn't sober to admit that.

They spent the rest of the night laughing about the past.

The next morning, Marinette woke up remembering their conversation. "Shit, I forgot about the package!" She got up to see the box was missing and a letter.

_Took this and delivered it. Message your customer that its waiting for him. I'll wait until he shows up. -Adrien_

**MommyLadybug: Sorry!** **We were all drinking and I forgot about your present! A blonde guy is there waiting for you to recieve it though. I hope you enjoy it!**

Adrien spent his morning getting coffee and heading to Ninos apartment, his keys in the ignition. He may be there for awhile, so he spent the privacy going through the gift box.

LittleChatNoir: Thank you lots, Mommy Ladybug! I love it.

Marinette read the message and flopped onto her bed. A smile on her face, she fell back to sleep.


	5. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter!
> 
> And Adrien in cute clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone draws fanart of Adrien in onesies, I will love you forever!

It had been about a week since Adrien and Marinette spoke about the whole idea. He can't even believe he agreed to this. Still, he got a little excited the morning of his first day. And his body was showing interest as well. His eyes opened to look at the time, arousal in his lower belly. His hand went to his dick, thinking about the possible scenario between him and Marinette. Her blue eyes staring down at him, flashing lights on him as she snapped photos of him in the onesies. The fantasy went to him rubbing his hard cock through the onesie he wore, Marinette biting her lip and telling him that he was being a good boy. Adrien looked down at himself to see he had little spots of pre-cum on his onesie that he wore to bed the night before. He didn't care, he just needed this right now. He went back to the fantasy he was creating in his mind. Marinette would tell him to stop and force him to rub his cock against the fabric of the onesie he was hearing. His arousal grew as he continued to work at his hard dick through his onesie, his hand having a mind of his own. He sat up and worked harder, his hot breath escaping his mouth. His dream had Marinette rubbing herself through a pair of short shorts she was wearing for some unknown reason. She would tell him how fuckable he looked in the onesie and how she wanted to ride him in it. How much pleasure he was feeling at this moment was too much, he wasn't going to last much longer thinking about her like this. He felt his climax and rode out the orgasm in his hand.

 _Time for a shower._ Adrien thought to himself. He felt like such a pervert, thinking about Marinette in lewd poses, her hands down her pants, rubbing herself and moaning his name. Another scenario appeared in his mind as he was in the shower, causing him to do it again. By the time he was ready to leave, he had already fucked his hand three separate times thinking about Marinette. He'd never done this before, thinking of her this way, and he felt embarrassed to walk to Marinettes house after all those times he'd felt himself up with her on his mind.

The short walk had felt like he walked miles to her place. The seconds rolled by the closer he got to her apartment door. When she opened the door, her hair was up in a bun again. Music was playing in the background and she cleaned the apartment. There were places around the apartment she made sure were clean for taking photos.

"Hey, Alya's not here. So, we're here alone. Come in, have a cup of tea and we can discuss what we'll be doing today." Adrien sat down on the couch and Marinette walked to him with two cups of tea, handing one to him.

"So, I've got three different ones for you to model. These are ones I want to feature on my shops blog," Adrien looked at the designs she had laid out in front of them.

The cat one. It was his favorite. And he ruined one of his this morning.

"This cat one is a popular one, then there's the fox one, and the turtle one. Easy, right?" Adrien nodded. He was scared he'd say something embarrassing, so he stayed silent.

"Do you know how to put them on?"

Adrien want to desperately say no. But, he decided against it, afraid he'll spring up as she snapped the crotch snaps on. He cleared his throat.

"I think I can figure it out." Adrien sipped his tea, trying to figure out how to clear up the awkward tension.

"So, the onesies are in the bathroom, go ahead and put one one, doesn't matter which one, theres no particular order to them." Marinette went into her room to get her camera ready while Adrien went into the bathroom, the three onesies sitting on the counter.

The turtle one was cute, but he was sure he wouldn't enjoy wearing it. He undressed and pulled on the turtle onesie, snapping the crotch on and sighing. _Why did I agree to this?_

Marinette turned to see Adrien open the bathroom door, his hands over his thighs, his shy face looking down awkwardly. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely adorable, and she was sure she'd be obsessed with him like this.

"So, where do I go?" Adrien whispered. He was so nervous. Marinette cleared her throat.

"Oh right. Well I wanted to just get some front and back photos first, then we can do some poses." Adrien shuffled his way to an empty space on her floor, standing straight so she could take some shots from the front, then he turned around for her to take photos of his backside. Marinette really enjoyed this, it made him flustered and this was honestly cute as fuck.

"Okay, lets do posing now. Lets do some on the bed and I'll take as many as I can." Adrien nodded, laying on his back, his head on the pillows by the headboard. Adrien placed one of his hands over his head, laying the other over his lower belly and tilting his head to the side, looking at the wall. One of his legs was laying down flat against the bedding whilst his other leg was in the air a bit, the knee being up and the foot by his other knee. Marinette was in awe. Her face flushed, seeing him pose like this created a somewhat intimate atmosphere between them. He turned to look up at Marinette, whom was hovering over him, standing on a chair to get the right angle. He blushed intensely. Her facial expression showed something hidden in it, like she was keeping a secret and that excited him a little.

 _Not now, please!_ Adrien wanted to slap himself. He was getting aroused from Marinettes stare, and on a day where he'd be wearing onesies for her.

After an awkward photoshoot with the turtle onesie, the fox one was easier to handle, since he tried using the couch to pose. It was fun for him, he laid himself on his belly, feet behind him in the air, a small ray of light shining over his back and hair so he could glow. Then, he tried a pose by laying over the front of the couch, his head laying on the floor looking over to Marinette, his lower body still on the couch and his feet touching together on the back of the couch. Marinette smiled. He looked just like a child.

And the last onesie, the cat one. There was a reason Adrien kept it for last. He knew he'd have the hardest time staying out of little space in it. And if he was going to be Marinette's model, he'd have to practice not going into little space doing this.

That didn't go the way he'd hoped though. The moment he changed and snapped on the cat onesie, his mind went straight into little space. He tried thinking about this being just a job, something he'd done in the past for modeling shoots, but he wasn't engulfed in that work as much as this. He walked out of the bathroom, and Marinette felt like she'd seen this before.

He sat on the bed in her bedroom, ready for her to tell him how to pose. Curious, she had him sit on his butt, looking up at her, his legs on each side of him, one of his arms over his eyes, and one of his arms supporting him from behind. "Oh wow." This was all Marinette could say, snapping photos of him in this position. After all this time, she had been talking to Adrien. She was positive it was him. Alya was totally right, and she'd never hear the end of it if she told Alya what she did today. That meant that Adrien had taken that gift box and left that note the week before, knowing that she was who she said she was online. She was going to punish him for this, but no time to think about that now. She had to finish up the photoshoot to update her shop.

After a few more shots of him posing against the bed, his back to it, legs stretched out and his hands placed between his thighs, his shy smile looking up at her, they ended their photoshoot. Adrien left to room the change back to his normal clothes. While Marinette fixed her bedding and moved the SD card into her computer, Adrien walked back into the room.

"Well, this day was eventful. I got a lot of good shots today. Thanks again, Adrien. I'll be making more in the future so once new ones get made for the shop, I'll give you a call." Marinette stated. Adrien did nothing but nod.

"I.. I had fun today." Adrien whispered. "I look forward to doing this again. Later, Marinette." Marinette blushed, not looking at Adrien walk out of her room and out the front door. As soon as she heard the door shut, she pulled open the browser and messaged Little Boy Chat Noir.

* * *

Adrien sighed as soon as he left the building. He couldn't believe he just said he had fun and that he wanted to do it again. To her face, sort of. Swallowing hard, he walked home. his phone buzzed in his pocket notifying him of a message.

 **MommyLadybug: Hello adorable!**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Hello. Its been awhile since we talked. How are you?  
 **MommyLadybug: I've been doing great. I just had an awesome photoshoot of some old onesies. One of them was your favorite, if I remember correctly.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: The cat one? It is my favorite!  
 **MommyLadybug: What are you doing today?**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Just walking around for a bit. I'm actually heading back to my friends place to go take a nap. Maybe get something to eat. I'm super tired.

Marinette chuckled. He must have been in little space while he was here.

**MommyLadybug: Well, enjoy the rest of your day. I've got to get some work done.**

Marinette smiled. Adrien was some kind of wonderful in her mind. She fell backwards, losing her balance and fell straight to the floor. Her mind was cluttered with the images she had seen that day, her computer screen still had that old background of hers from when she was in high school, now she could update it with the new pictures she took of him.

Adrien entered the apartment, it was still quiet. Nino hadn't come back yet which he was extremely thankful for. That meant he could change into one of his favorite onesies, he did have seven of them, and slipped into his bed for a nap. Slipping his blue and pink ringed pacifier, he shut his eyes to fall asleep.

An hour later, Alya came back into the apartment to see Marinette cooking in the kitchen. "Another surprise, whats got you in a good mood this time?" Alya pulled her shoes off, placed her keys on the counter and walked around the counter into the kitchen.

"Just had a good day, why does this look so strange to you?" Marinette sassed, pointing to herself and the stove.

"Well, usually when you're in the kitchen actually making something, it means something freaking great happened and you have to let out your feelings." Alya took a taste of what was in the saucepan on the stove. "And its actually edible."

As if she was offended at the comment, Marinette smacked Alya's shoulder, her mouth open. "I am offended you think my food is inedible!" Alya laughed.

"So, whats the secret then?" Alya crossed her arms, resting her back against the wall. Marinette blushed.

"I don't have any secrets."

"Then, I guess you won't mind if I snooped around on your computer for any messages from your mystery friend."

"No, Alya!" Marinette dropped the spoon in the saucepan and turned off the stove to run after Alya, who was already on her computer by the time she got into her bedroom.

"Wow, look at these photos! He's cute, huh? Oh, would you look at this one! Have we seen this somewhere before?" Alya tapped one of her index fingers on her chin, pretending to think.

"Alya, please, privacy!"

"Oh, thats right, this is your mystery friend. What did I say?"

Marinette gave up. It was hard to hide anything from her best friend. "Okay, yeah just shut up. He doesn't know that I know. We need to keep this a secret."

Alya crossed her hands on her chest. "I promise not to say anything!" Marinette sighed, irritated that her mood was ruined.

"Lets just eat, I'm too tired to deal with the rest of the day."


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS PURE ADULT SIN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diaper sex. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Adrien had been talking to Marinette online for awhile, but he hadn't modeled for her in probably a couple of weeks. He didn't want to admit it, but since the day he modeled for her, he'd gotten little messages from her telling him to do... certain things.

It started out with something small. During the day, she'd send him pictures of her posing provocatively, sometimes it was cleavage photos, sometimes it was a mirror shot of her ass, which he didn't hate. Adrien was starting to have issues with his clothes getting dirty.

Marinette enjoyed playing with him. It really excited her, to be quite honest. She would be lying if she said she didn't think about Adrien in those onesies and had to take a long shower.

But then, the messages got worse for Adrien. One night, while everyone was out at a bar, Marinette sat at the bar, Adrien nearby her. She wanted to see him squirm in his seat.

 **MommyLadybug: Hello cutie**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Hi.  
 **MommyLadybug: What are you doing?**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Out with friends at a bar. What are you doing?  
 **MommyLadybug: Same thing as you.**

Adrien knew what she was doing. She was literally sitting a couple of chairs away from him.

 **MommyLadybug: I have a fun idea. Its late, but I wanna play with you.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: What did you have in mind?  
 **MommyLadybug: What are you wearing?**

Adrien chuckled.

LittleBoyChatNoir: Jeans and a t-shirt.  
 **MommyLadybug: Underneath?**

Adrien bit his lip. She was trying to turn him on, but the alcohol he had been drinking wasn't keeping his thumbs from typing away.

LittleBoyChatNoir: One of the onesies I bought from you.  
 **MommyLadybug: Which one?**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: My favorite. Its the last one of the set I got.  
 **MommyLadybug: Are you getting them dirty?**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Yes, I always get them dirty. Especially in the morning when I wake up.

Marinette took another sip of her beer and crossed her legs. She was a little ashamed that she was getting aroused in the middle of a bar, while Nino and Alya are on the dance floor, messaging Adrien from a few seats away.

**MommyLadybug: Do you wear diapers?**

Adrien swallowed hard. He was mentally fanning himself, starting to sweat.

LittleBoyChatNoir: No, I don't. I don't even wear underwear.  
 **MommyLadybug: Dirty little boys need to wear diapers.**

Adrien felt a little embarrassed that a message like that caused his cock to jump a little.

LittleBoyChatNoir: What do you want me to do about it?

Marinette downed the last bit of beer and paid for her drink, walking over to Nino and Alya.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home. I'm a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." Alya gave her a thumbs up and then Marinette exited the bar. Adrien followed a few yards away.

 **MommyLadybug: I'm gonna punish you.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: How? I'm a little lost.

Marinette walked into a store, purchased something Adrien couldn't see, and walked out.

 **MommyLadybug: I'm going to drop off something for you at the park, usual spot.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Okay. I wonder what it is.

Marinette walked into the park placing the bag with the mysterious item on the ground by the fountain and walked away.

Adrien waited for her to disappear around the corner and picked up the bag.

_Diapers... Oh my god._

**MommyLadybug: Put them on.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Right now?  
 **MommyLadybug: Yes. I want you to send me a picture of you in one.**

Adrien was getting a little hard. Rushing back to Ninos, he locked the door behind him and stripped himself of his clothes, slipping one on. He took a photo and sent it to Marinette.

Once Marinette got into the apartment, she ran to her room and locked the door behind her. The message rolled in and she thought she'd lose herself.

She was incredibly turned on with the fact that Adrien followed her orders. She commanded him to do more than just put a diaper on.

**MommyLadybug: Good boy, now take a short video of you touching yourself over it.**

Adrien moaned. He was being told what to do, by Marinette. His cock was starting to rub against the inside of the diaper and he was growing a little impatient. He opened up the camera app and started recording. His hand over the diaper, he started to roughly tug at his cock, moaning and heavy breathing included. After a few seconds, he had to stop and send it to her before he would get lost in the sensation.

**MommyLadybug: Do you like when I tell you want to do, little boy?**

Adrien ran to his room and locked his door. He needed to get comfortable in his bed to continue this. He couldn't believe Marinette was sexting him.

LittleBoyChatNoir: Yes.  
 **MommyLadybug: Do you wanna call me Mommy?**

Adrien rocked his hips against the bed, rubbing his cock against the diaper.

LittleBoyChatNoir: Yes, can I? I feel so dirty.

Marinette rubbed herself through her panties, feeling her clit and pressing hard on it.

 **MommyLadybug: Good boy getting all dirty in his diaper for just like I told him.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: Mommy, I wanna cum

Marinette couldn't stand it. She had to finish this conversation before she exploded.

**MommyLadybug: Don't touch your little boy parts, rub yourself against your bed, no hands. Mommy wants to know you came in your diaper like a good boy.**

Adriens eyes rolled to the back of his head and moaned again, his body still working himself against the bed.

LittleBoyChatNoir: Yes mommy I will

Marinette put down her phone and went to town on her clit, fingering herself simultaneously, rewatching the video he sent her on repeat until she came.

She moaned his name for the first time since she was in high school.

Adrien humped his diaper, feeling the stickiness of his precum inside it. He felt so dirty, knowing that Marinette wanted him to do this. He was too much for him, he moaned so loudly, his body going into overdrive. He felt it coming, he knew she didn't want him to touch himself, and as he thought about what she might be doing at that moment, he came, his cum sticky and slippery in his diaper. He rode out his orgasm, feeling his hot sticky cum all over his cock and balls. He seemed to have a lot built up.

He ran to the bathroom, taking off the diaper and seeing how much he actually had in it. Taking a photo, he sent it to Marinette.

Adrien felt so disgusted with himself. This was getting out of hand for him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

Marinette wiped herself off and looked at her phone. He actually did it, and sent her a picture.

 **MommyLadybug: Good boy.**   
LittleBoyChatNoir: That was a wild ride.  
 **MommyLadybug: It was.**  
LittleBoyChatNoir: What now?  
 **MommyLadybug: Well, I guess there's just one thing left to figure out. Do you wanna be my my little? Do you want me to be your mommy?**

Adrien took a deep breath. He wanted to say yes. Part of him told him it would be good if they were open about themselves, but part of him liked the idea of being secretive about this.

LittleBoyChatNoir: I do want to be your little. I do want you to be my mommy.  
 **MommyLadybug: We need to meet and talk about it.**

Marinette wanted to do more with him. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy the secretive sexting, but she wanted more from him. Her old feelings about him were coming back, and with him being like this with her was only fueling that old flame.

Needless to say, Adrien agreed. Marinette suggested meeting at the fountain the next day. Adrien was really nervous and wasn't sure how she'd react.

"I already knew." Adrien gasped.

"Wait, how?"

Marinette laughed. "That pose in the cat onesie that day wasn't for shits and giggles. I was trying to prove to Alya that you weren't that same little boy online."

"Wait, that means that-"

"I didn't mean for her to know. You know how she is with snooping in peoples personal life." Adrien nodded.

"What now?"

Marinette placed her hand on Adriens. "Lets discuss this at my place."

They walked to Marinettes apartment, Alya not being home again. She was at Ninos place, it was getting really serious with the two of them.

"Okay, so lets go over a few things, and we'll go from there." Marinette placed a sheet of paper and a pen on the table, their two cups of tea on each side of it.

"Lets see.."

"I'm new to this, so you'll have to explain." Marinette nodded.

"We're going to be a Mommy/Little relationship right?" Adrien nodded. "We need to go over a few rules, just to start slow."

"Lets see... Bedtime?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "Midnight?"

"Good choice. I was gonna suggest eleven, but midnight is fine too."

"You decide punishments, right?" Marinette nodded.

"Exactly."

"Wait, that diaper thing was a punishment wasn't it?"

Marinette laughed. "Of course it was. Punishments are meant to teach you lessons but also to be enjoyable." Adriens cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"I did enjoy it. The shame was... Satisfying."

"That it was. Anyway, so lets see what else..." Marinette thought for a moment. "How about only one nap a day?"

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that."

Adrien bit his lip a little.

"I guess thats it for now. The list will get more detailed the more comfortable we get into this."

Adrien nodded.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Adrien asked. He was getting a little nervous, being able to be with Marinette like this.

"Lets just be separate for awhile. No need to rush. Just go home, we can text now instead of message online."

Marinette hugged Adrien before he left. She was a little flustered herself. Alya returned later, asking questions.

"So, did you two talk?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Its official, okay? Can you stop nagging me? I swear its like were married."

"Whatever, lets just order pizza and have a girls night. We're not working today so lets just relax a little bit. I'm so tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinkshame me. I am a masochist. 
> 
> And no, this story is not ending in the next chapter. Just a disclaimer. Lots of writers end their fanfics with reveals, but I don't think thats where stories should end. This is not a fairy tale, and romance isn't all wrapped up in a bow.
> 
> Sorry, I got carried away.
> 
> Be kind in the comments.


	7. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN
> 
> NONE OF US ARE FREE FROM SIN
> 
> [EDIT 5/11/2016] This is the last chapter. After getting feedback (see comments), I will be changing the ending and leaving the fic alone forever. Thank you so much for sticking around this long. I love you guys.

Adrien gasped, as if he was drowning in this intimate atmosphere Marinette created out of thin air. Her hand was slapping against his bare ass, swollen and red from the spankings she was dishing out. She kept spouting that he was a dirty little boy and that he needed this punishment, his cock was hot and in need of attention.

Adrien can't remember how this happened, his body laid over Marinettes lap, on his bed, his cock dangling from his crotch and touching Marinettes inner thighs. Each time Marinettes fingers smacked his bare ass, the sting sent a wave of electricity to his cock, twitching against Marinettes hot skin. He wanted to touch himself, or at least have her touch him. But all she was doing was spanking him, the sting on his ass was enough for him to feel the white hot climax wash over him and then-

He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Sitting up, Adrien saw that he came in his onesie, again, all from a dream of Marinette spanking him. A wave of shame flooded his stomach, and he wasn't sure if he should tell Marinette.

It hadn't been long since Marinette and himself agreed on being in a relationship like this. Adrien hadn't been able to think since that day, still in shock. Marinette and him are in a relationship. Granted it wasn't a normal relationship, but it was better than being friends.

Getting out of bed, he took a shower and changed into some clean clothes. Since he didn't have a job, no real reason for him to be up right now, but being in bed in a onesie all day wasn't a way to live every day. Checking his blog, he got a growing number of followers.

"Weird..." Checking his notifications, he noticed he'd been tagged in something.

 **MommyLadybug**  
I have a little and he is a super adorable little boy, go follow him @ **LittleBoyChatNoir**!

Adrien felt his heart race and his cheeks warm up. Marinette was proud of this and wanted to share him with her followers. She might have a lot considering she made adult baby clothes for a living.

Adriens phone started to buzz, notifying him of a text message.

It was Marinette.

 _M: Good morning, sweetie._  
_A: Good morning._  
_M: Sleep well?_  
_A: Yes._  
_M: Did you stay clean all night?_

Adrien felt his skin heat up. He most definitely did not stay clean all night. In fact, he had to change into a different onesie the moment he woke up. If he lied to her, it wouldn't be good for the relationship that they had just started. So, he had to be truthful.

 _A: No I didn't. I'm sorry. :(_  
_M: Tsk tsk._  
_A: Am I going to be punished?_  
_M: Yes you are._

Adrien swallowed hard. What would she do? Would it be in person or over texts like they have been doing?

_M: I'm coming over._

The words were blinding. She was coming over. Adrien felt his heart pound in his chest as his anxiety bubbled in his stomach. There was so much he needed to do before she arrived. For one thing, the dishes needed cleaning, and the carpets needed to be vacuumed. Not to mention, he had his "dirty" laundry all over his bedroom floor.

Shuffling to clean everything, a knock was heard at the door. He was lucky Nino wasn't home. Adrien rushed to the door, opening it.

"Hi, Marinette."

"Hi Adrien. Is Nino here?" Marinette asked.

"No, its just us." Adrien answered as Marinette walked into the apartment. He locked the door, knowing whatever was going to happen, he'd need all the privacy he could get.

"Good. Also, you need to call me Mommy."

"Yes Mommy." Adrien felt his face warm up, his body feeling a small shock of arousal. "So, what brings you over?"

"To punish you." Adrien felt his cock twitch, his heart pounding so loud he thought Marinette would hear it. "You think I wouldn't in person?" Adrien shook his head.

"No, I just thought that-" Marinette pulled off the large womens coat she had on to reveal the most erotic outfit he'd seen her wear. Her body was slim, her hips wider than he expected. Marinette had on a soft red bra and panty set, her silouhette showing through a red gown that stopped at the top of her thighs. Adrien caught his breath in his throat. "I just..."

"Come here, little boy." Adriens face was still really warm as he walked over to Marinette. His cock somehow grew a little in his onesie. Marinette noticed.

"Yes, mommy?" Adrien whispered nervously.

Marinette pulled his face towards hers, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He took a deep breath to take in whatever scent she wore that day. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing any perfumes, she didn't even smell like baked bread like she used to in high school.

"You like what mommy is wearing?" Adrien swallowed hard.

"Yes, mommy." Marinette dragged a finger tip down his chest and stomach, lightly touching his half hard dick that was already very visible in his onesie. He gasped at the touch of her fingernail along his cock. He wanted to feel her underneath that tempting outfit she was wearing.

"You can't touch. This is your punishment for dirtying your cute onesies I made for you." Marinette took ahold of Adriens hand, dragging him to his bedroom where she sat on his bed.

Adrien quickly shut the door, locking it behind him before walking towards Marinette.

"Bend over my knee." Her demand shook him with shame. And damn him. Damn him for being so unable to hold it in, for being unable to resist her in his dreams, for not keeping his clothes clean, for having his dream become reality. Adrien laid his stomach over her thighs. Marinette unsnapped his onesie, pulling it up and pulling his underwear down over his ass.

He knew what was going to happen next.

"Why did you dirty your clothes?" Marinette asked, a certain erotic tone to the question.

"I had a dream about you."

Marinette pulled her hand up and brought it down to his cheeks, a slapping sound echoing in the bare room. Adrien felt his cock grow more, the tip started to rub against his underwear.

"What was your dream about?"

She slapped him again, this time his hips bucked a little. Adrien bit his lip, trying to keep his gasps in, failing at it.

"You were spanking me..." Adrien felt humiliated. His cock needed to be touched badly and yet she was only touching his ass.

Marinette rubbed his red cheeks, massaging the pain away a little bit. "So, your dream was this?" She spanked his ass again.

A moan escaped Adriens mouth this time. "Yes, mommy."

"You got so excited so you had an accident in your onesie?" A lighter spanking was applied to his red cheeks.

A queak came from Adriens throat. "Yes, mommy." Adrien was bucking his hips, heavy breaths filled the room, his eyes shut from the intense feeling of pain, humiliation and pleasure.

"Sit up for me, Adrien." As soon as Adrien stood up, Marinette pushed him against the bed, pulling off his underwear really fast.

"What are you doing?" Adrien questioned. His exposed cock was now warm from Marinettes hands being wrapped around it.

"I've been dreaming about you, too." Marinette placed her lips on the tip of his cock. Adrien let his head fall back, a moan leaving his mouth. She was working at his dick, now fully erect and pulsing. She began to suck the head of his cock, Adrien wanted to watch her so bad. He didn't have the strength to, his body was craving her, and to have her mouth on him was enough to drain his body of his energy.

Marinette must have some thrill for this kind of thing, to watch Adrien buck into her mouth and see him lose control of himself.

"M-mommy, I'm..." Adrien moaned. He was so close, ready to explode. But then she stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Adrien said inbetween gasps. He needed to catch his breath.

"This is your punishment, remember?" Adrien felt embarrassed. Marinette was right, thats the only reason why she was there. To punish him. But what was she going to do now?

Marinette was far too excited for this. Her fourteen year old self would be extremely happy if she could see herself now. Adrien, half-naked, face red, cock out and pulsing hard for release. It excited her to no end. But, she'd been wet nearly the entire time she'd been there.

"So, thats it?" Adrien asked, his voice shaky. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted relief so bad, his cock was redder than his face. It took him all he had to not reach for his dick and stroke it.

"We're not done yet, little boy." Marinettes voice was a little demanding than before. She had stood up on the bed to collect her clothes and set them nearby so she could get dressed when their scene was done.

Her eyes looked at Adrien's crotch, his cock twitching for a hand, a mouth, anything. Marinette studied Adriens facial expression, his lower lip inbetween his teeth to keep any sounds from escaping.

"Mommy..." Adrien whimpered. Marinette took a deep breath. The way he called her mommy created some kind of special fire in her lower belly.

"Watch me, my little boy." Marinette requested. She sat down at the end of the bed, legs spread wide, one hand supporting her from behind to keep from falling off the bed, the other going straight for her clit. "You can't touch yourself or me until I say so, okay?"

"Y-yes, mommy..." Adrien whined. Marinette began to work at her clit, rubbing in circular motions, moaning. Adrien, who still was not allowed to touch his cock, was bucking into the air. He wanted to be inside her, and as she continued to massage her clit, he watched her hole pulse from the position she was in.

Marinettes heavy breaths turned to whimpers as she laid on her back. With one hand on her clit, the other went to her pussy and she began to finger herself, moaning more and more.

"Mommy... Please...." Adrien begged. His cock was on fire, he needed to fill her up and make her moan his name.

"Beg more, Adrien. What do you want?" Marinette managed to say in between gasps.

"Mommy... I want to be inside you." Adrien said. As if turned on a switch, she pulled her hands away from her pussy and sat up to look into Adriens green, lustful eyes.

"Then fuck me, Adrien." She dropped the nicknames this time. It could be the arousal talking, but she'd been wanting to say that since she was a teenager. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette, pulling her close to him. He steadied her over his cock and slid perfectly inside her. Marinette made the most delicious sounding moan he'd ever heard, her walls were pulsing around him in the best way possible, he made him buck up into her. Marinette wrapped her legs around Adriens torso, her arms over his shoulders. Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders, his arms underneath hers and gripped at her tightly.

Pounding into her, her sweet spot caused her walls to tighten around him even more and that yummy sound coming from her mouth as she said his name in his ear only made him fuck her harder.

Adrien stopped to quickly switch positions, laying Marinette on her back again and pulled her hands over her head, locking them into place with his own hands. He was still inside her, continuing to thrust into her.

Marinette felt she could get lost in this feeling, his cock drilling into her like a damn gold mine.

"Harder, Adrien!" She moaned, and Adrien did as he commanded. He was extremely close to his boiling point, but he couldn't cum until she did. He forgot to wear a damn condom and it pissed him off more than anything.

Marinette could feel her orgasm coming, and with a few more thrusts into her sweet spot, a very loud and high pitched moan escaped her, her walls twitching uncontrollably around Adrien. He almost got lost in the sensation, pulling out and stroking himself over Marinette who was catching her breath and trying to calm her shaking body.

"M-Mari-nnah... Marinette..."

Still out of breath, Marinette manages to tell him, "Cum for me, Adrien."

Adrien moaned and gasped as he felt himself reach the edge, spilling cum all over Marinettes stomach and chest and milking his cock. Adrien leaned over Marinettes still shaking body and kissed her, both still out of breath from the intense ride.

Adrien laid down on the bed next to Marinette and tried to catch his breath.

"Whoa..." Marinette said in the quiet room.

"Whoa indeed..." Adrien replied. The rush still heavy in their minds, Marinette stood up and began to wipe off the cum on her with a nearby towel, taking a bit with her finger and tasting it.

"Wow, maybe I should plan for something else next time." Adrien sat up to look at her, seeing her wink before pulling on her panties. "I should have brought clothes with me." Marinette said to herself.

"You can wear something of mine while we get yours cleaned." Adrien suggested as started picking up Marinettes clothes from the floor along with his own to put in the wash.

"Thanks Adrien. At least Nino and Alya aren't here. I'll never hear the end of it." Marinette opened one of the suitcases on the floor.

"Its the other suitcase." Adrien said, seeing Marinettes calming facial expression grow into a smirking look.

"Wow, looks like you have quite the collection, Adrien." He blushed.

"Well, yeah. I love them, like a lot. You know that." Adrien looked away shyly.

"I can tell. I just didn't realize how much you've actually bought from me." Marinette sifted through the onesies in the suitcase. There had to be at least fourty of them, all of them random. The only ones that stood out were the cat onesies, only two left in the suitcase.

"Here you go." Adrien said, handing over a shirt and some gym shorts. "It's all I got for you, that'd fit your size." His face was still red, as if seeing her body right now was more embarrassing than her legs spread wide open in front of him as she touched herself.

"Thanks." Marinette took the clothes and slipped them on, handing over her wet panties from earlier. "Adrien?"

As he was walking to the door to throw the dirty clothes in the washer, Adrien turned around to look at her. "Yes, Marinette?"

Marinette walked over to Adrien and pulled him close, kissing him. "You did a wonderful job today." Adrien looked down at her, eyes as blue as spring sky. They shimmered, which made his heart skip a beat and catch his breath in his throat. He couldn't resist, so he dropped the clothes he had in his hands and cupped her cheeks, kissing her again.

It caught her by surprise, but she placed her hands on his waist and got lost in the kiss anyway. They didn't need to be anywhere, they only wanted to be in their personal space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO GLAD TO GET THROUGH MY WRITERS BLOCK. Also, I can't ignore the amount of thirst I have right now.
> 
> [EDIT 5/11/2016] I have changed the chapters ending. There were Alya and Nino in this chapter, but it felt too forced, so I have decided to delete that section and leave the fic alone forever. Thanks for sticking around. I just got so sick of trying so hard to get a new chapter out that I've ruined it. Its been destroyed because of my writers block. I thought I had something going and after posting, I didn't feel confident in the ending of this chapter.
> 
> If it feels like it ends abruptly, this is why. Thank you for reading. I love you guys so much.


End file.
